


My Little Snow Angel

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never made a snow angel before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Snow Angel

The first snow fell inch by inch outside of the bunker. Castiel watched it in wonder while Dean brought him a new cup of eggnog. Castiel seemed to have taken a liking to the stuff, but Dean couldn't stand it unless it was more than fifty percent Jack Daniels. Castiel watched the flakes fall slowly until they settles on top of the white blanket already covering the ground. His blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than ever while he watched the world outside.

'Dean, what is the purpose of the snow?'

'Uh I dont know Cas... Maybe for the sake of Christmas?'

Cas nodded in silence and kept on watching the flakes. Dean laughed at the innocence in Cas's eyes. He reminded him of a little kid seeing the snow for the very first time. Dean reminded himself that this was the first time the angel had expierenced snow in the way every other human. _He'll have a hell of a time with this storm,_ he thought to himself. Dean has looked at the rader and knew that they would be snowed into the bunker for quite awhile. The Impala wouldn't be able to make it out of there anytime soon. Dean heard the thumping of Sam's loud footprints coming down the hall followed by the giggling of two voices. Dean remembered that Gabriel was able to join them for the holidays. The two always seemed to be sharing some sort of joke.

'Hey Dean!' Sam's voice echoed through the room, 'Gabe brought decorations and a tree. You up for decorating?'

'I'm in. Come on Cas, let's show you how it's done,' He smiled at the wonderstruck former angel.

Cas turned around and smiled that neon white smile and grabbed Dean's outstreatched hand. His hands were cold from leaning on the window. Dean pulled him in and slipped his arm over the broad shoulder's. They all made their way into the library where a large evergreen tree stood in the middle of the room. Gabe smirked and Sam lit up at the sight. Dean laughed to himself at the two . Cas tugged on Dean's shirt and looked up at him.

'Can we do the tree?' he asked, eyes brightening.

Sam and Gabe strarted hanging tinsel all over the room and moved to begin on the other rooms. Sam didn't even need a ladder and Gabe kept sticking tape all over the younger Winchester. Dean and Cas strung lights all over the tree. Cas smiled when they plugged it in and saw the tree illuminate with little red and white lights. Dean handed Cas the ornaments to hang up nd Cas asked the story behind each one of them. There were 'baby's first Christmas' and little kid handprints. Dean suddenly got an idea. He ran off with the angel topper and a sharpie.

'Keep on going Cassie. It looks great,'

The angel smiled in return as Dean ran off.

'I've finished the tree, Dean' He heard the gravely voice behind him.

'Perfect,' he smiled back.

Dean his the newly altered angel behind his back and walked back into the room. The tree looked perfect but was missing one thing. Cas tunred to look at his work as dean slid his arms around the man's waist. Dean kissed his stubble on his jawline and smiled. 

'Its just missing this,' he said presenting Cas with the newly altered angel.

'Oh...Dean you didnt have to,' the former angel blushed. 

Cas turned around with the angel in his hands and stared at it. ' _My angel's first christmas'_ is read in Dean's small writing. Cas looked into the emerald green eyes and laughed. Dean beamed at the reaction. All he wanted was for his man to enjoy the holiday.

'Thank you Dean... but im no angel anymore.'

'Yes you are. You always are Cas'

'I don't even have wings,' the angel frowned.

Dean had the perfect was to fix this. He knew just what to do to get that smile back on his angel's face. The blue eyes stared at him in wonder, watching the wheels turn in Dean's head. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and ran back to their room. He gathered coats and gloves and hats and came back to see Cas's brow wrinkled in typical fashion. 

'Dean, why are you bringing me clothing?'

'Put on the coat and some gloves and a hat,' he smirked

Dean put on the layers and looked up to see Cas all bundled up in a puffy blue jacket that brought out the color of his eyes. Dean smiled and straightened the angel's hat. He took the gloved hand and lead Castiel to the door of the bunker. He wrenched it open and the cold wind hit their faces. _Dammit its cold,_ he thought. But the brought Cas onto the newly white-blanketed ground and found the perfect patch of virgin snow, undisturbed. Cas watched as Dean flopped onto his back and began moving his limbs back and forth.  _  
_

'Follow my lead Cas!' he smiled with rosey cheeks.

Castiel flopped into his own patch and began mocking the movements of his hunter. Dean stopped and watched Cas stare up into the sky as the flakes fell onto his dark lashes. Dean slowly and carefully got up and stood by Castiel's feet he couldn't help but smile seeing the joy on Cas's face playing in the snow. The angel seemed so happy, his smile wide and his cheeks rosey from the chill. Dean outstretched his hand towards the snow-covered man.

'Gimmie your hand,' he laughed.

He pulled Cas to his feet slowly and pulled him into tight hug. He kissed the familiarly chapped lips and felt the flakes fall onto his face. He turned Cas around to see his work. A smile slowly slid across his face. Cas turned back to his hunter and kissed him gently. 

'See? You are still an angel. It just takes a little more effort now.'

Castiel pulled Dean in for another hug. Dean could feel the man shaking and his teeth chattered. Dean pulled away from the embrace and they made their way back into the bunker. After stripping off the snow-covered layers, they went into the library. The tree was alight and Sam lay on the couch with Gabriel's head resting on his chest. Sam looked at the two and smiled.

'There's hot chocolate on the stove,' the younger winchester whispered.

'What does one do with warmed chocolate?' Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He kissed Cas's wrinkled brow and put his warm around the shivering angel's waist.

'I have so much to show you, angel,' 


End file.
